Murphy's Law
by LightCobaltTurquoise
Summary: Ruined reputations. Tainted beliefs. Darker surroundings. False hopes. Broken bonds. Pliable personality. Rotten foundations. Next, there would be yet another doubtful heart and hurtful thoughts. Poof. In the space of four minutes, he had turned me into living proof of Murphy's Law.


**I don't support Lukabeth, like some people might assume, because Luke is seven years older than Annabeth. But I do love being mean to Luke...**

* * *

The Day You Left Me

A Percy Jackson Fanfic

Annabeth

He forgot his promise.

Now, before you start seeing me as the emotional crybaby that I had never been, let me tell you something.

I am a sleep-deprived 15-year-old girl who is in a fight with her best friend over a bowl of Skittles. Now even Grover won't talk to me. Ahhh, the power of Percy over his best friends.

As I was saying, he forgot his promise. If you don't know who I'm talking about, well, you must have hit your head or something. Because I'm stressed over the fact that LUKE, the guy I like, is now pretty much the Titan we all hate.

And when I'm stressed, I beat the crap out of Percy. Unless I feel nice, which is rare nowadays.

Anyway, the rainbow-colored-candy-minus-blue is still an issue between me and Percy, so breaking his nose isn't an option.

Time to kill some monsters.

I picked up a knife.

* * *

Ugh. Did the badass newbie Apollo girl go hunting again?

Because I can't find anything to kill.

My stomach's grumbling, but I think I'm lost. Somebody's bound to look for me, I guess.

Like a miracle, a bunch of apples fell to the ground.

"Thanks, Apple." I said glumly as I picked one up.

A dryad appeared next to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Hey Apple."

"Stop it Orange."

"Haha. Gets me everytime."

"Definitely something wrong. Boy trouble."

"Sort of."

"Percy found someone else?"

"NO! I don't even like him!"

"Well, he's cute. He killed two of Daedalus's leftover scorpions by himself."

Yes, he might have killed the scorpions, but believe me, I've had enough talk about Percy's awesomeness today.

"I can't find anything to kill."

"There's a clearing over there."

"And?"

"Might help you relax."

* * *

As I walked toward the clearing Apple pointed out, I started having serious doubts.

I heard monsters growling. Spooooky.

"Annabeth."

I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Luke?"

Luke was sitting on a fallen log. He patted his side.

I sat down beside him. I know that he's a traitor, but he must be here for some reason.

"Camp is failing."

"Because of YOU!"

"Calm down. You're going to lose, Annabeth."

"At least I didn't betray my friends!"

"Well, you could prevent deaths. Join us. You'd be living your life. Not controlled by the gods."

"No."

"Think about it."

I know that I couldn't possibly betray Camp. But the prospect of living freely was enticing. But there are other disadvantages. Most even worse than a demigod's.

"I-I won't!"

"You could be with me. You'd have better chances of surviving."

"I'd rather die than be like you! I will never join you!"

Suddenly, the one that I love and care for turned into the main antagonist of my life. All in a few minutes.

"Then you are of no use, Annabeth Chase! People only see you as a naive, proud girl who has nothing in her life! They don't admire you for who you are, but because of what you did! They're using you!"

"STOP!" I screamed. Tears were freefalling from my eyes. Could they possibly be using me? No, Percy couldn't do that. He'd left Ogygia for me. But is it really for me? Or is it just for himself.

I could feel a headache. I hated not knowing things.

Luke shoved me and kicked me into a tree. I screamed.

He disappeared into the woods. My face was plastered with tears.

I couldn't move. I think he broke a rib. The pain wasn't physical. Rather, the words he left were stinging me.

The world dimmed. I can't pass out. If so, I'd be monster chow.

I heard a faint rustling.

"Annabeth?"

I saw a flash of his green eyes. And then I blacked out.

But before that, I felt a pair of warm lips touch mine gently.

* * *

"Hey."

I was walking next to Percy. Next to the whole incident, candy didn't seem to be much.

I was blushing profusely. After Luke, Percy seemed to be twenty times cuter.

But my mind wasn't on Percy.

He had left me. He was my hero. But it had all been false.

Like they said, never trust anybody.


End file.
